Sailor Mars
Sailor Mars was the fourth Senshi discovered by the moon cats in 20th Century Tokyo. Her civilian identity was Rei Hino, or Raye Hino in the English dub. Anime Powers Rei was a miko at the Hikawa Shrine, and as such had some powers the other Senshi did not; for example, she was able to do fire readings and had some psychic ability. Transformations *Mars Power, Make Up - Used her first transformation pen to transform into Sailor Mars. *Mars Star Power, Make Up - Used her Star Power Stick to transform into Sailor Mars. *Mars Crystal Power, Make Up - Used her Crystal Change Rod to transform into the super version of Sailor Mars. Attacks *Akuryo Taisan - One of Rei's powers as a miko. She threw an ofuda at the enemy while yelling "Akuryo Taisan." When the ofuda was placed on an opponent it could immobilize them, or as in the R movie, purify them of an evil influence. *Fire Soul - Sailor Mars shot a fireball from her fingertips. *Fire Soul Bird - A more powerful version of Fire Soul that was in the shape of a phoenix, and was used a few times in the R season as well as in numerous video games. *Burning Mandala - Sailor Mars' upgraded attack that first appeared in the R season, in which she shot rings of flame at her enemies. *Mars Flame Sniper - Sailor Mars fired a flame arrow at her enemies. It first appeared in the SuperS season. Costume Sailor Mars Sailor Mars' (Classic, R, S) vastly dominant color was red (earrings, choker, collar, center of front bow, elbow fittings of gloves, skirt, back waist bow, and heels) and her accent color was purple (front bow). Her earrings were five-pointed stars, her collar had one white stripe, and she wore red high heels rather than boots. Super Sailor Mars After the "Super" upgrade (SuperS, Stars), her earrings were six-pointed stars, her choker had a yellow star attached to it, her collar remained at one white stripe, the center of her front bow was a red heart, the bottom of the shoulder pads was translucent, and the back waist bow was enlarged and lengthened. Manga Powers Transformations *Mars Power, Make Up - Used her first transformation pen to transform into Sailor Mars. *Mars Star Power, Make Up - Used her Star Power Stick to transform into Sailor Mars. *Mars Planet Power, Make Up - Used the planet powers granted to her by Neo-Queen Serenity to transform into Sailor Mars. *Mars Crystal Power, Make Up - Used her Mars Crystal to transform into the super version of Sailor Mars. Attacks *Akuryo Taisan - Sailor Mars caused the target to be consumed by flames. She could also threw an ofuda while yelling "Akuryo Taisan" to either immobilize an opponent or exorcise enemy influence over a person or place. *Burning Mandala - Sailor Mars summoned globes of fire to burn down the enemy. *Mars Snake Fire - Sailor Mars created a snake out of fire that attacked her opponent. This attack also appeared in the video games. *Mars Flame Sniper - Sailor Mars used the Mars Arrow to fire a flame arrow at her enemies. She gained this power after transforming with the Mars Crystal. Costume Sailor Mars Sailor Mars' first costume in the manga was mostly identical to the anime version, the only differences being that her collar had three stripes, her earrings had six points from the start, and there was a red gem attached to the middle of her belt. In one illustration in the Materials Collection, her high heels had what appeared to be a beaded or jeweled strap across the instep. Super Sailor Mars Her brooch changed from a circle to a heart after Sailor Moon first transformed into Super Sailor Moon. After the "Super" upgrade, her costume was almost completely identical to the anime version, but the star on her choker had a red gemstone in the center. Sailor StarMars After the last upgrade in the Stars arc, her choker was V-shaped and the center of her front bow was a red five-pointed star. Her shoulder pads were large light red puffs with two patches of red fabric attached to the bottom. Her gloves became longer, reaching to her upper arms. In artbook illustrations, she had two red V-shaped wristbands with golden five-pointed stars on them, but they were not present in the manga. Her belt consisted of two red ribbons, one red and one light red, with two long, thin back ribbons, clipped together by a golden five-pointed star. Her back bow was light red. Her skirt became two-layered, the top layer being red and the bottom layer light red. Her boots were knee-length and white, and each had a red V-shaped border with a five-pointed star at the top. Her tiara gem was a red five-pointed star. Her earrings were red five-poitnd stars. Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Powers Sailor Mars was able to turn her and Sailor Venus' Sailor Star Tambourines into a pair of daggers in order to fight the Youma created by Princess Sailor Moon in the Final Act. These same daggers also appeared in the Special Act, only that time they were used by Sailor Venus. Transformations *Mars Power, Make Up - The only transformation phrase used by Sailor Mars in PGSM. Attacks *Akuryo Taisan - One of Rei's powers as a miko. She threw an ofuda at the enemy while yelling "Akuryo Taisan." *Youma Taisan - This attack was similar to Fire Soul, but in this version Sailor Mars formed a fireball between her hands and threw it at the enemy. *Burning Mandala - Sailor Mars's strongest attack in PGSM. *Unnamed attack - Sailor Mars used an attack which was not named on screen, in which she used her Sailor Star Tambourine to send red star-shaped energy toward her target. Costume Sailor Mars' costume in PGSM was almost completely identical to the manga version. The only differences were that her gloves were longer, coming up past her elbows (unlike those of the other Senshi), and that her star earrings only had four points. SeraMyu In the musicals, Sailor Mars was played by Hiroko Nakayama, Misako Kotani, Asuka Umemiya, Hiromi Sakai, Eri Kanda, Megumi Yoshida, Aiko Kawasaki, and Risa Honma. She had one image song, "Honoo no Messenger." Costume Sailor Mars' sailor fuku in the musicals had two major versions. Sailor Mars In the first version, Sailor Mars' bows, glove fittings, and sleeves were purple, while her skirt, collar, and choker were red. Later versions of the costume changed her sleeves to red. The brooch attached to the front bow was star-shaped and golden, with a red gem in the middle. She also had a golden star in the center of her choker and golden star earrings. All of the trim on her costume, as well as the stripes on her collar, was gold. This version was never seen after Sailor Moon S - Henshin - Super Senshi e no Michi (Kaiteiban). Super Sailor Mars The second version was essentially faithful to her "Super" version in the manga and anime. Her front bow was lavender, her collar, glove fittings, and choker were red, and her back bow was red. Her skirt had two layers, the top one being red and the bottom one violet. Her choker ornament was a golden star with a red circle and the Mars symbol in the center. The brooch on her front bow was a heart-shaped red gem ringed in gold. Her earrings were five-point stars. Her shoes were slightly different from the anime and manga, as they each had a strap across the instep.